


Ama's Sin Bin

by AkayaUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Tags and Characters will be updated, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkayaUchiha/pseuds/AkayaUchiha
Summary: Just my Smut Drawings <-<"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Tobirama/Izuna, having a little fun while Hiking. 
> 
> This was a gift for the giftexchange on Discord


	2. Hashirama and Izuna in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HashiIzu sexy times


	3. KagaTobiIzu




End file.
